


Can I Call My Brother?

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade meets Sherlock for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Call My Brother?

The bust had gone better than planned, getting a handful of dealers off the streets and shutting down one of the largest drug houses in the city.

Greg hauled the youngster to his feet, shoving him against the wall roughly. “Spread ‘em,” he demanded, not surprised when the lanky brunette failed to respond. The DI roughly patted him down, keeping his arm pressed against the back of his neck. The boy made a quiet noise as he was cuffed and pulled away from the wall. Lestrade saw the way the boy’s brow creased slightly before his eyes blinked open, pupils blown so wide he could barely tell what color his irises were. 

_’Christ he’s just a kid,_ he thought as he led the barely standing brunette to one of the cop cars. He didn’t fight as he was pushed into the back and as soon as the door was closed he leaned his head against the glass, staring as the rest of the dealers and addicts were rounded up. Lestrade found himself wondering how old the kid actually was, what had caused him to turn to drugs and if he had any family worried about him somewhere.

He let out a sigh and slid into the driver’s seat when the boy spoke for the first time.  
“C-can I call my brother?”


End file.
